Washington, DC
Locations Lincoln Memorial The Lincoln Memorial stands in ruins; the seated statue of Lincoln is missing its head. Sand bags have been set up around the memorial, which were built and are being utilized by slavers. The head may be restored after following a quest given by Hannibal Hamlin who leads a small unit of escaped slaves that are trying to create a haven for other runaway slaves. Washington Monument The obelisk that is the Washington Monument now has a wall made of concrete surrounding it, and is occupied by the Brotherhood of Steel. The monument's sandstone and marble has fallen off at many places and reveal its internal metal structure. The bronze statue of George Washington has disappeared from the lobby, nowhere to be found. It also houses the Galaxy News Radio dish on top of the building. Museum of History The Museum of History remains largely untouched except for general decay and trash can fires. Old posters for the Space exhibit at the Museum of Technology still hang. A woolly mammoth statue sits in the center untouched by time or the Great War, but the headless skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex was not so fortunate; other dinosaur bones litter the area, reminders of another dominant species wiped out by a great cataclysm. And, due to the decaying ruins, three of the four exhibits entryways are blocked, including the WWII, the Anchorage Reclamation and the Resource Wars, leaving only the Abraham Lincoln exhibit fully intact. Further inside the museum, the player can find the Underworld museum exibit, which has been converted into a city of ghouls. If you explore any other parts of the Museum, you will find Lincoln's artifacts, the Lincoln Memorial poster, and dozens of feral ghouls. Museum of Technology A dilapidated shell of its former glory, the Museum of Technology lies in ruin. The Wright brothers' Flyer has fallen, its wings broken, and a faded old Vault-Tec banner hangs nearby. A monument to man's pride and achievement, set amid the result, and is currently occupied by Super mutants. The Virgo II Lander is here, several Stealth Boys, and plaques about several missing artifacts that were looted, many of which were weaponry presumably appropriated for use in the Wasteland. There is also an exibit which is a recreation of a Vault-Tec vault, labeled vault 100. The Capitol Building The Capitol Building still stands, barely, with its walls showing heavy damage and the majestic dome partially destroyed. It is still a battleground between Talon Company, Enclave and the Super Mutants who struggle for control. Burning rubble and bodies lie everywhere along with equipment that long ago was used to repair this place of government. Jefferson Memorial The Jefferson Memorial was converted to a water filtering facility with very large water pipes obstructing the main entrance. A smaller side entrance to the gift shop is open toward the west. This is used as a base for Project Purity, which seeks to provide clean water to the entire Capital Wasteland. White House The White House is also a location on the map, though it is nothing more than a massive irradiated crater at this point. It appears to have been hit directly by a nuclear missile. The Mall The Mall is the location between the Museum of Technology, Museum of History, Washington Monument, Lincoln Memorial, and Capitol Building. The Capitol Building and Lincoln Memorial are on the far ends, the Washington Monument near the center, and the Museums are on the sides. Rivet City Rivet City is a large settlement in the remnants of an aircraft carrier that was docked at Washington Naval yard during the Great War. Rivet City is the largest human settlement in the Capital Wasteland or Washington, DC area. Its inhabitants live in individual rooms inside an aircraft carrier, and a number of guards rotate 24 hours a day to protect the ship from Raiders, Super mutants, and any other threats to security. Rivet City includes a shopping area called "The Rivet City Marketplace" as well as an American History Museum, Science Lab, Church, clinic, bar and hotel. Megaton Megaton is a fairly large settlement, built in the crater of an unexploded nuclear missile, hence the name. it was originally founded by people who tried to get into Vault 101, but failed and decided to instead just settle down nearbye. As it happened, it was a perfect stop for the trade-routes, and grew from the spoils of catering to the traders. it is currently run by Sheriff Lucas Simms, the towns main lawbringer and mayor. The town is also protected by a sniper named Stockholm, who spends much of his time strutting the parapet of the wall, or lounging in the bar. And, whenever a large raider assault force comes, the town has ex-raider Jericho come and either make thgem go away or kill them. The town has a general store un by Moira Brown, a resident scientist from Rivet City. It has a resturaunt and bar called the Brass Lantern, run by the Stahl family. the towns seedy bar, Moriartys', is run by its' namesake, Collin Moriarty. He donated caps to the city, making it possible to build the wall, and ensuring that his seedier acticities, such as Prostitution and Drug dealing, went unnoticed. the town also has a doctors office, water plant, public bathrooms, and a water plant. Girdershade Girdershade is the smallest Settlement in the wate, consisting of only two huts. The only notable things here are the museum of Nuka-Cola, and a small herd of Brahmin. Big Town Big town is a dangerous place. It is either assaulted by the Supermutants from germantown or the Slavers from Paradise Falls. It has no official leadership, although the residents seem to follow their doctor Red. she was able to make it so that the Slavers would not attack, but she has since gone missing, along with one other resident. The Republic Of Dave Once the Kingdom of Tom, this republic consists of four buildings: The museum of Dave, the Capitol building of Dave, The mens common house, and the Womens common house. The residents are either Daves family, Consisting of two wives and several children, or two other residents. To outsiders, the republic seems like a dictatorship, but it is relatively sucessful, with no raider attacks and no slaver raids. Canterbury Commons The commons are a fairly nice place, usually. it had a diner and several houses. And, unknown to any un-illuminated visitors, It was the base of the most sucessful traders, Run by Uncle Rowe. they follow a Definite path through the wastes, circling the settlements until coming back to the Commons for resupplying and updates. However, this has all been stalled recently, thanks to the AntAgonizer and the Mechanist, two super people who have made the town their battleground. Oasis Hidden from most of the waste by a hidden trail, this is the last location of living trees. Inside, a secretive druidic cult protects the source of this Post-apocalyptic life from outside influences, treating it like a god. But, the actual source is Harold, a Ghoul from the west who had a strange plant growing out of his head for years. now, he has become routed to the spot by his tree companion.(Whos name is Bob, but he calls it Herbert.) After such a long life, he now seeks to end it all... Corvega Factory Located southwest of Vault 108, lies the Corvega Factory; a branch of Chryslus Motors. Though in its current state, it is now nothing more than an abandoned assembly line that once manufactured the Corvega. The factory is inhabited by Giant Ants, within its southern extremity waits a Giant Ant Queen, who can be killed for her Pheromones. Vault 87 Vault 87 is one of the Vault-Tec Vaults, located at the western edge of the Capital Wasteland. As part of the Vault Experiment, experimentation with the use of Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) was conducted on its inhabitants. As a result, Vault 87 is full of Super mutants and centaurs, and is their only known source on the East Coast. Vault 92 Vault 92 was one of the Vaults created by Vault-Tec, and part of the Vault Experiment. The world's best musicians were invited to this Vault to "preserve artistic talent" during the Great War. In reality, the Vault was geared specifically for experimenting on its resident population through the use of white noise generators that implanted subliminal messages.. Vault 101 Vault 101 is a Vault-Tec Vault located north-west of Washington, D.C. in the Capital Wasteland. This vault is located in the hills west of the ruins of Springvale. The closest settlement is Megaton to the south-east. This Vault's location in real life is located somewhere near the Tysons Corner in northern Virginia. Vault 106 Vault 106 is one of the Vault-Tec Vaults located in the Capital Wasteland. As part of the Vault Experiment, psychoactive drugs were released into the Vault 106 air filtration system 10 days after the door was sealed. By 2277, the Vault's interior was mostly destroyed but filled with Insane Survivors. The psychoactive drugs are still being pumped through the Vault's air filtration systems, as evidenced by the player's vision suddenly being shaded blue at the same time that hallucinations appear. Information in the Vault's computer terminals reveals that the Vault 106 Overseer knew that the inhabitants of his Vault would be fodder for drug testing and he instructed his security personnel to tell those in the Vault that everything was fine. At the very end of the Vault is a cave-like area, where skeletons and other items are located. Vault 108 Vault 108 is one of the Vault-Tec Vaults in the Capital Wasteland, located southeast of Canterbury Commons and northeast of Corvega Factory. The Vault 108 Entrance area is inhabited by a colony of Mole Rats. The Vault 108 Living Quarters and Vault 108 Cloning Lab are inhabited by a dozen hostile clones named Gary. In the Citadel Vault-Tec computer, the premise of the experiment was explained to study conflict for leadership and power in a vault. The Vault Overseer was known to have a genetic predisposition for a rare form of cancer that was expected to kill him within 40 months of the experiment's inception, and positions of authority in the Vault went undesignated and discretion was given to the Overseer. The main power supply was also scheduled to malfunction after 240 months (20 years while the vault was planned to be sealed for 30), and the back-up power supply was intentionally insufficient to meet the Vault's needs. On top of all this, the Vault was given three times the normal armory stock and no entertainment recordings. Organizations *Stats to follow. Brotherhood of Steel Outcasts Brotherhood Outcasts The Brotherhood Outcasts are former members of the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel and are led by Protector Henry Casdin. They believe that, by abandoning the Brotherhood of Steel’s primary mission of acquiring lost technologies, Elder Owyn Lyons has abandoned the very values that defined the order itself. After leaving the Citadel, they dedicated their lives to what they consider the Brotherhood of Steel’s only mission – the acquisition of lost and new technology to help human civilization rebuild itself to its former level. They are, if encountered, very annoying. They think of them selfs as lords of the wastes. But they won't attack you, if you don't shoot them first. Talon Company Talon Company Talon Company is a mercenary organization active in the Capital Wasteland. Doing various jobs, from bounty hunting to fighting against the Super mutant occupiers of Washington, DC, even as far as mercenaries go, these men and women are vicious, killing anyone that doesn't wear their emblem, similar to Raiders. The reason for this is simple - in 2277, they are working for an unknown third party, with simple orders - keep the Capital Wasteland a lawless, disorganized place. Reilly's Rangers Reilly's Rangers Reilly's Rangers is a mercenary group in the Capital Wasteland based at the Ranger Compound. There are currently four members of Reilly's Rangers. Reilly herself gives out quests involving mapping the wastes and helping other rangers in need.Their base is located near Seward Square. While a mercenary force, they, like the Desert Rangers and the New California Rangers, are altruistic and operate according to a strict set of morals. Luck seems to be a major theme with regards to Reilly's Rangers. The group's emblem prominently features a four-leaf clover, and luck is often mentioned in the various conversations you can have with the group's members (i.e. Butcher, Donovan, and Brick all credit their survival against the Super mutant army at the Statesman Hotel mostly due to luck). Their unique armor, Ranger Battle Armor, grants a +1 stat boost to Luck. Chinese Remnant Chinese Remnant Two hundred years after the Great War, a Chinese Remnant still resides in Mama Dolce's Processing Plant in the ruins of Washington, DC. Composed of ghoulified pre-war soldiers loyal to the People's Republic of China, the Remnant is oblivious to the fact that its original mission of espionage has become rather pointless in the aftermath of the Great War. As a result, the soldiers have occupied the food processing plant since 2077 and fiercely defend it against all intruders. Category:Rulebook